Bigger than the both of us
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Cath and a soon to be revealed coworker discover a new aspect to their relationship. I claim no rights to any of the characters. Will be revealed in a future chapter. Please read and review since this is my first story.
1. The start of something special

_**Bigger than the both of us.**_

He looked at her and asked, "Do you love me Cath?"

Catherine looked deep into his eyes and felt something that she had never felt with another man. Not with Chris and certainly not with Eddie. Something told her that she could trust him with her heart. She'd known him for nearly seven years and had never thought of him in any other way than co-workers. Something about that unnerved her. Somehow she was afraid that their relationship would change if she confessed her feelings to him. So she said nothing. Instead she thought about the series of events that brought them to this place.

They were working on closing a case that had taken them weeks to get a lead on. They had finally wrapped up everything and went to grab a drink afterwards. The band started playing a slow song and he asked, "Care to dance?"

The song is "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat.

_**  
**_

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

But what am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it stats in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

He nodded and led her from the dance floor and out the door. Once outside he looked into her eyes, leaned down and kissed her softly. She felt her heart flutter and she felt like a schoolgirl again. She smiled into his kiss and he broke away and told her, "I'd better go before I do something neither one of is ready for right now."

She wanted to argue with him, but the more realistic part of her brain knew that he was right. Not wanting to rush anything they parted ways and drove to their respective homes.


	2. Can't sleep

Catherine couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the kiss that Nick had given her earlier. She could still taste his lips on hers and it made her smile. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice. She took a sip and smiled. It reminded her of him. She laughed and thought about how crazy this whole situation was. She felt like a school girl thinking about her first crush.

She finished her juice and rinsed out the glass and went back to her bedroom and was finally able to drift off to sleep, if only for a few hours.

Nick was back at his condo. He was trying to get some sleep, but he kept thinking about kissing Cath. He hadn't planned it, but something inside him told him to kiss her. He laughed and thought how crazy that sounded. He'd worked with her for seven years and never once during all those years had he ever thought about kissing her. Okay, so maybe that wasn't completely true, but he'd never thought that he would've acted on them. He punched the pillow and closed his eyes. Willing sleep to come, but tonight sleep was elusive. So, he got up and tried to think of anything else. He kept remembering the smell of her. The taste of her lips, she tasted like berries and wine. He definitely had it bad.

The next day at work Catherine and Nick walked into work together and Catherine laughed as she told him, "You look terrible. Did you get any sleep?"

Nick shrugged, "Some. You?"

"Pretty much the same for me."

Nick smiled at her and had the strongest urge to kiss her again. Even though he knew it was crazy. It was apparent from the look on Catherine's face that she was thinking the same thing. They simply looked at each other and finally Nick took and deep breath and smiled at Catherine. "You ready for work?"

She smiled as she realized Nick's attempt to lighten the situation. Her feelings for Nick were still quite foreign to her and not at all unpleasant. She just wasn't ready to have to explain it to the rest of the members of the team. She nodded. "Thanks Nicky."

Nick smiled brightly and opened the door for her. They walked inside and Catherine had never been more aware of a man than she was of Nick. He was polite and she sensed that he would be a gentle lover. She shook her head briskly and scolded herself. "_Don't think about that Catherine. The others can read you like an open book."_

She smiled and a giggle must have escaped her lips, because Nick looked at her with questioning eyes, but said nothing. She merely flashed her a huge smile that mad her feel warm all over. God, if she didn't feel like a schoolgirl again.

Nick watched Catherine closely out of the corner of his eyes. He grins even bigger when he hears her giggle. He'd never known her to giggle before and it surprised him. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise, it was a nice sound. It made him want to kiss her again. God, how was he ever going to get thru the rest of the shift? Every time he looked at her he had the same feelings. A feeling of complete and utter love, or was it lust? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to explore these feelings and the exciting possibilities they held, for both him and Catherine. Something told him that she felt the same way about him. He'd just been afraid to ask her last night. He wasn't sure how she would have responded to him kissing her and he was pleasantly surprised when she returned the kiss he gave her. That gave him hope. Hope that maybe they could explore these new feeling for each other.

Catherine was watching him too. She said nothing but her face wore a silly grin that no amount of her scolding herself would erase. She just had to face it. She was hopelessly infatuated by him and she didn't want to change that any time soon. They reached the break room and he closed the door. Finally Catherine couldn't help herself. He looked so darn handsome standing there in his black t-shirt. She grabbed him by the collar and gave him a deep kiss. She smiled as she heard him moan softly. Releasing him she walked away. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was definitely in trouble. The thing was, he was loving every moment of it and looked forward to more trouble in the future.


	3. Taking Chances

Nothing was the same again after that first kiss. Catherine actually looked forward to going to work everyday. Even if she didn't work with Nick, just seeing him smiling at her was somehow enough.

One night after the shift was over, Nick asked, "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

It had been a particularly bad night. The case they worked had an effect on both of them.

Catherine smiled and nodded as they walked to his car. She waited as he opened the door for her. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. They drove in the car for a few moments and finally Catherine asked, "Where are we going?"

Nick simply smiled as he drove. "You'll see."

They drove up to a cozy little restaurant. To Catherine it looked like a hole in the wall place. She looked at him questioningly and said, "It looks like it should be condemned."

Nick laughed and told her, "But the inside is much nicer. They have the best steak in this part of Las Vegas."

Catherine just looked and him and laughed. She decided to trust him and she got out of the car and they walked up to the door and Nick held it open for her. She smiled again as he told the hostess, "Table for two."

She nodded and led them to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Catherine had to admit that the inside was much nicer than the outside. They looked at their menus and the waitress came to take their orders. The band started playing and Nick looked at Catherine and said, "Dance with me."

Unable to resist she smiled and held out her hand to him. He took it and led her to the small dance floor.

"Taking Chances" by Celine Dion

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

By the end of the song Catherine fells her every inhibition fall away. Nick leans down and kisses her softly. They forget about their meal, until the waitress clears her throat and they look at her. Finally she says, "Your food is getting cold."

Nick and Catherine look at each other. Finally Nick takes his wallet out and throws some money on the table. They are hungry, but not for food. Nick takes her hand and leads her out of the restaurant and into his car.

_**A/N- I will be on vacation for the next two weeks, so I won't be updating it for awhile. **_


	4. Into the night

Catherine and Nick walked out the Nick's car. She looked at him and said quietly, "I'm not ready for this night to end Nicky."

Nick smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. She sighed softly and pulled him ever closer. Finally she whispered, "Let's get out of here."

Nicky opened her door and she got inside. Nick ran to his side of the car and hopped in. He drove faster than he should have, but was soon at his townhouse. He opened her door and she smiled at him sweetly. She wasn't used to being treated like a special person. She love it and hoped that this was real and not some cruel dream.

He asked her, "Care for a drink?"

She shook her head. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She walked over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. She heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled softly. Finally the shirt was unbuttoned and she let her fingers graze his chest. She heard him gasp. She looked at him and whispered, "I can't wait any longer Nicky."

Nick nodded his head and led her to his bedroom. She smiled as she saw his bed. She pushed him into it and stood before him. She turned on the radio and the "Into the night" by Santana is playing in the background.

Like a gift from the heavens(Nick watches Catherine and swears he sees a light above her)  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above (Nick smiles as he watches her and falls in love with her all over again.)  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air  
As she started to dance (She walks to the front of the bed and keeps time with the music as she remover her clothes)  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands

And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move inbetween you and I  
And we forgot where we were  
And we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above  
That could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands

And we sang a, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
And singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night  
A, away, away, away  
A, away, away, away  
Singing a, away, away, away  
And we danced on into the night

By the end of the song Catherine was completely naked. She smiled as she saw the look on Nicky's face. He wanted her and she wanted him just as badly. He pulled her onto him and kissed her deeply. He let his hands roam over her body and finally she rolled off of him and laid beside him. She smiled and him and said, "This is going to change everything."

Nick nodded and said, "I'm ready for the change."

He smiled at her as he lowered his mouth onto her left nipple. She let out a loud moan and she felt her bottom lift off of the bed. She had imagined this a thousand times, but never had she imagined it feeling as good as it did. Finally just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she felt him stop. He looked into her eyes and she smiled as his hands traveled lower and touched her lips. She spread her legs open and nodded as his fingers went to work. She came quickly and it made him smile. She whispered softly, "Damn you Nicky!"

Nicky chuckled and smiled as he lifted himself on top of her. He entered her quickly and soon they we both moaning as they came together. Their bodies fit together perfectly. It was like they were meant to be. Nick smiled and fell on top of her and whispered, "I love you Cath…"

She smiled and kissed him and sweetly. They fell asleep holding each other tightly…

Catherine walked into headquarters the next day with a smile on her face. She actually whistled as she walked the halls. She got several looks from people that were wondering what she was so happy about. Catherine smiled to herself and thought, " _Let them wonder_ ." Even seeing Ecklie in the halls didn't upset her like it usually did.

Walking into her office she was surprised to see a single, perfect red rose in a crystal vase sitting on her desk. She smiled to herself. She knew that only one person could have put the flower on her desk. She picked up the flower and inhaled the fragrant scent of the bud.

She heard a soft knock on the door and smiled briefly as she paused briefly to put the flower back where it was. She turned and saw Nick and Warrick standing in the doorway. She smiled and asked, "What's up?"

Nick gave her a secret smile that to anyone else could have meant any number of things. None of which would be anything remotely resembling the truth. They shared a secret that was more precious than anything Nick had ever thought he would ever possibly be able to share with anyone.

Warrick tells Catherine, "We have a 419 at the Monaco."

Catherine looked at the pile of memos on her desk. Nick noticed the look and told her, "We can go on over and you can meet us there."

Catherine shot him a grateful look. "I'll be there as soon as I get this cleared off my desk."

The guys turn and leave. Catherine walks around to her chair and sits in it. She has her head down so she doesn 't see Nick walk back in and close the door. He smiles and walks over to her desk and leans down and kisses her deeply on the mouth. It's a brief kiss, but full of emotion and love. Soon she is returning his kiss and he breaks it off and leaves the room just as quickly as he entered it. Catherine watches him leave and touches her lips with her fingers. She smiles as she watches him leave and disappear down the hall.

Nick catches up with Warrick and they head to the crime scene. Warrick notices that his friend is strangely silent. He says nothing, but smiles to himself. He knows that look. Nick has the look of someone that has it bad.

Finally he asks, "Okay, who is it?"

Nick gives him a sideways look and finally murmurs, "Who is what?"

"The woman that put that look in you eyes and the smile on your face. You haven't stopped smiling since we left the station."

Nick merely tells him, "She's someone very special Warrick. S omeone very special."

With that they arrive at the crime scene and Warrick is left even more confused than when before he asked the question.


	5. Something He wants to ask

-1Catherine and Nick went on like this for nearly a year. Who knows how much longer iot would have went on if not for one fateful night. It started out as a routine call. A double 419 at one of the hotels off of the strip. They had both worked a long shift, but were the only ones available when the call came in for the night shift. Catherine sighed and asked Nick, "Are you up for another one?"

Nick nodded and they walked to the car. Nick climbed in and Catherine drove to the scene. It was a grisly scene. Someone had decided to play games with the bodies. They dressed the man in the woman's clothes and did the same to the woman. It was not a pretty sight. It left Catherine and Nick pretty shook up. After they were done collecting the evidence, they headed home. Nick drove this time. They decided to stop off for coffee. Neither one had an appetite after the grisly scene they had witnessed at the hotel.

They found a quiet corner booth and Nick took Catherine's hand and kissed it softly. She smiled and felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite put a name to it, but something told her that it was a lot like love. Although, she would never admit that to Nicky. She'd been hurt too many times in the past by men that claimed to love her. She noticed that Nick looked nervous tonight. She furrowed her brows and started to say something, but the look on his face stopped her. He looked absolutely terrified. She started to open her mouth to say something, but was stopped when he started talking.

"Cath, I've been wanting to ask you something. Something important. Something that could change both of our lives forever."

Catherine swallowed hard and finally said, "What is it Nicky?"

"Well, we've been together for almost a year and I've come to love you more than I've ever thought possible."

"I.."

Nick held up his hand to stop her. She smiled and motioned for him to continue. He smiled and continued, "What I'm trying to say, um ask. Catherine I want to make our relationship something more permanant. This isn't coming out right. Catherine, I love you more than life itself. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to bed with you every night. What I'm trying to ask is, Catherine Willows, will you marry me?

Catherine merely stared at him with an shocked expression on her face. He couldn't have surprised and shocked her more if he had asked her anything else...

**A/N I know this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer... If you like this, please review and let me know. That will inspire me to write more sooner...**


	6. Walking away

Catherine was strangely quiet. She turned away from Nick and for a brief moment he swore that he saw tears in her eyes. He was confused about her reaction to his question. He'd been so sure that she was as crazy about him as he was about her. What really shocked him most was when she got up from the table and ran out of the restaurant. He was silent as he watched her walk out into the night. He reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. Throwing enough money onto the table for the bill and the tip, he walked out after her.

He found her sitting on a bench. It was apparent to him that she was crying. He was confused and upset about her reaction to his marriage proposal. He was quiet for what seemed like an eternity while he sat next to her. He tried to reach over and hold her, but she pushed him away. Finally he couldn't stand the silence any longer and asked, "What's wrong Cath?"

Catherine shakes her head and gets up and walks to the car. She can't talk to Nick right now. Truthfully, she has no idea why she's having this reaction. She loves Nick more than she has ever loved anyone. She climbs inside and shuts the door before Nick can say anything and she drives off. Leaving Nick standing in the parking lot with a confused and hurt look on his face.

The next day Catherine and Nick see each other in the hallway of the station. They pass each other and say nothing. They are like strangers passing in the night. Each is lost in their thoughts. Catherine walks into the locker room and is surprised to see that Nick is already there. He looks at her but says nothing. She knows that he is hurt and wants and explanation of what happened last night. She sighs and walks over to him and motions for him to walk with her into the break room.

"I owe you an explanation for last night."

Nicky was quiet and let her continue. Finally she reached out to him and touched his shoulder and continued. "You took me completely by surprise Nick. It was the last thing I expected and…"

"Do you love me Cath?"

Catherine smiled sadly and told him, "With all my heart."

"Why do I hear a "but" in there?"

She sighed sadly and shook her head. She finally whispered, "I swore that I would never get married again. After Eddie…"

It was then that Nick interrupted her, "I'm nothing like Eddie. If that's what you think then you don't know me at all Cath."

Catherine watched as he walked angrily out of the break room. He slammed the door behind him and walked away from her without saying another word. She walked toward the locker room and heard him slamming the door to his locker. She wished she knew how to make him understand how she felt. Yes, she did love him and yes, she knew that he was nothing like Eddie. She knew that her explanation fell far short of what Nick wanted. No what Nick deserved. She knew that she owed him a better explanation. But how could she explain her feelings when he couldn't even stand being in the same room with her anymore.

They met the others in the break room to get their assignments. Nick and Catherine were paired up, much to Nick's disappointment. He would've much rather been paired up with anyone else. He grabbed the keys to his Denali and walked out the door. Catherine had to practically run to keep up with him. She finally reached the passenger door and waited for him to unlock it. Once inside she looked at him and asked, "Can we talk about this Nick?"

"What is there to talk about? I think you said everything there was to say."

Catherine groaned and yelled, "Would you please stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me!!"

Nick rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "What could you have to say that I would want to listen to?"

"I'm sorry for walking out on you last night. It was wrong. I should've talked to you instead of driving off."

Nick simply looked at her and asked, "Why?"

Catherine shrugged and told him, "I'm scared. I know that it's crazy, but Eddie hurt me terribly and I swore that I would never let anyone do that to me ever again."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm nothing like Eddie. If you can't get past that, then I guess we have nothing else to say to each other."

They arrived at the crime scene and had to cut the conversation short. However, as they were getting out of the vehicle there was no mistaking the look of disgust that Nick threw her way as he was getting out of the Denali. She sighed and opened the door and got out and started processing the scene…

**A/N What does the future hold for our favorite couple? Will Nick be able to forgive Catherine? Will they be able to work things out? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Changes?

(Forgot to mention that this story takes place before, during and after "Grave Danger" I feel that was a turning point in Cath and Nick's relationship. Sorry it took so long. I've been writing and rewriting. This chapter has proven to be harder to write than I thought it would be. I think it was worth the wait though... As always, I hope you like it.)

Catherine and Nick walked around the crime scene and only spoke to each other when it was absolutely necessary. Finally Catherine had had enough. She pulled Nick aside and told him, "We need to talk about this Nick. I..."

"We have work to do Catherine." With that he turned around and walked back to the Denali. Catherine looks at him and mutters, "Damn stubborn man."

Nick decides to get a ride back to headquarters with one of the policemen. He gives Catherine a short wave and she has to resist the urge to flip him off. She got into the Denali and drove back to headquarters. Silently cursing Nick and the way he was acting lately.

Things continued along this path for nearly two months. Catherine and Nick only talked about work and even then it was just brief snippets of conversation. Nothing more than work was discussed. It seemed like both of them were determined to avoid the real issues.

Things had gotten so bad that Catherine decided to transfer to another station, in another city. Nick found out about it and confronted her.

"What's this I hear about you transferring? Running away Catherine?"

Catherin shook her head and said, "Just need a change of scenery. Plus, I'm tired of trying to talk to you and getting nowhere. It's frustrating."

"Your running away from me Cath. You know you love me, but you won't face the real issue. You know that you love me and that I love you. I'll always be with you Cath. No matter how far away you run, you won't escape the fact the you know you love me too."

With that Nick walked out of the room and left Catherine alone. With nothing but the radio to listen to.

Enrique Iglesis- Escape

_You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love_

_Here's how it goes_

_You and me, up and down_

_But MAYBE this time we'll get it right_

_Worth a fight_

_'Cause love is something you cant SHAKE_

_When it breaks (When it breaks)_

_All it takes is some tryin'_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO stay_

_'Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_So, if you go_

_You should know (you should know)_

_I t's hard to just forget the past_

_So fast_

_It was good (it was good) _

_It was bad but it was real_

_And that's all you have_

_In the end our love matters (Oh no no no yeah)_

_If you feel like leaving _

_I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO (I won't BEG YOU TO stay)_

_Cuz soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_(You can run, you can run)_

_(You can hide, you can hide)_

_But you can't escape my love (my love)_

_You can run (you can run)_

_You can hide (you can hide)_

_But you can't escape my love_

_Here's how it goes_

_All it takes is some tryin' (Baby you can run)_

_If you feel like leavin'_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I won't beg you to stay)_

_Cuz soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding)_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love (Can't escape my love)_

_If you feel like leavin'_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay (You can't escape my love)_

_Cuz soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide,_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run_

_You can run_

_You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)_

_You can run (But you can't escape my love)_

_You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)_

_You can run (But you can't escape my love)_

_You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)_

_You can run (But you can't escape my love)_

_You can run_

_You can run _

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

Catherine might have left if fate hadn't intervened and put Nick's life in danger. She had just finished clearing out her desk, when word came that Nick had been kidnapped. At first she thought it was a joke. Then the box came and she realized that this was no hoax. It was a nightmare that she so desperately wanted to wake up from...


	8. The big moment

Catherine remembers standing in the room watching Nick on the screen. She thought and hoped that she was having a bad dream. Then the demand for the ransom came. She knew the second that it came in, the city wouldn't pay it. They never did. So, she did the first thing she could think of. She went to Sam.

She felt like a hypocrite doing it. She'd had a on again off again relationship with him ever since she found out she was his daughter. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have lowered herself to that level. But this was Nicky and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. Even if he hated her, because of the was she'd treated him and his marriage proposal. She cried the entire way over to Sam's casino.

True to form, Sam hadn't made it easy on her. Nothing him ever was. She knew that it would be torture asking him for one million dollars. God, if there had been any other way. But she knew that she alone held the key to Nicky's getting out safely.

So, she'd asked. No asked isn't quite the right word. Begged and pleaded is more like it. She knew that Sam was curious about her tenacity. Although he didn't say anything, she was sure that he knew something about their relationship. More than any of their co-workers did. Not hard considering how they had been acting towards each other lately. 

When she got back to headquarters, she threw the duffel bag containing the money that Sam gave her on Grissom's desk. He looked at her questioningly. He gave her some lip about how it would look since the money was from Sam. Frankly she didn't really care and she told him so. Grissom simply looked at her and smiled. Did he know or suspect the relationship Cath and Nicky shared? She didn't think so. They had been careful to keep it hush hush.

When word came that the only suspect had blown himself to kingdom come, Catherine thought she was going to fall apart. She was convinced that the man had taken the secret of Nick's whereabouts to the grave with him. She thought her knees were going to give out on her.

Then through some good luck and Sara's smarts, they discovered where he was buried. They got to him in time top save him.

They rushed him to the hospital. He was in intensive care for nearly two weeks. She stayed by his side every moment that she could. He was barely conscious and didn't really speak to anyone. His mom and dad came to visit, but it was clear they weren't comfortable with their son being in the hospital. so they left almost as quickly as they had come. 

Catherine will never forget the day that they told her he was awake and talking. She rushed to the hospital and waited outside. The doctor smiled at her and told her, "You can go in and see him for two minutes."

She nodded and walked into his room. She smiled as she walked closer to his bed. He looked much better than he had when they first brought him to the hospital. She leaned over so that he could see her face. He blinked a few times and finally said, "Your here."

She nodded and said, "I've been here almost as much as I've been home."

"Why?"

It was a simple question. Why had she spent so much time with him. She claimed that she was afraid to love him, but in the past two weeks something had become very clear to her. She loved him and couldn't live without him. The big question was, could he forgive her for the way she had treated him?

When she answered him, it was from the bottom of her heart and made Nicky smile, "I'm here, because I've realized that I love you. I can't fight it and I can't deny it. I won't say that I'm not scared, but I trust you Nick. Can you ever forgive me for being so childish?"

Nick looked at her and said...

(Cliffhanger time. What is Nick going to say? Hmmmm. Well, I won't keep you guys waiting too long, if I get a few reviews... LOL!)


	9. The answer

I had a sudden creative streak today. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.)

Nick replied weakly, "If you can forgive me for being so stubborn."

She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. Something told her that Nick truly was the one for her. She felt it in her heart. Sure, things wouldn't be perfect, but she would work at it. She knew one thing was certain, Nick would never knowingly hurt her. She had to trust him with her heart.

She pulled away from him and said softly, "Nick. Ask me again." 

Nick laughed softly and told her, "I don't have the ring and..."

"Nick? Just ask me before I change my mind." She laughed at the expression on his face. She leaned in so that her face was inches from his. She wanted to kiss him again, but he cleared his throat and said, "Catherine Willows, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Trust me to take care of your hear and happiness. Will you marry me?"

Catherine nodded her head and we see the tears threatening to spill over. Her voice is thick with emotion as she tells him, "Yes Nicky. I will give you my heart and I will marry you!"

Catherine leans over and kisses him. She laughs and tells him, "You still owe me that ring Mr."

Nick laughs and they kiss as the scene ends.

( I know it's pretty short, but I had to end it here because the next chapter is going to be good. More soon I promise!)


	10. The happy day arrives

This is going to be the last chapter of this particular story. I feel that it has run it's course and is due to end. I can't really take it any further than the end of this chapter. So, I will end it here. However, don't worry my fellow CatNip fans. I'm already working on a follow up story to this one. What's it going to be about? Hmmmm, is there a clue to it somewhere in this story? Possibly, read on and as always please review if you enjoyed the story.

Nearly six months have passed since Nick was rescued. Catherine and Nick continued their relationship. Mostly in secret, but as all secrets do, their's eventually came out. In the most unexpected of ways. They had planned a small wedding. To be attended by only the closest of family and friends.

It was held one Saturday in May. It was the perfect day for a wedding. The morning dawned bright and sunny. Catherine had slept at her house alone. Something that she rarely did these days. Her bed felt huge and lonely without Nick beside her. After today though, they would be together forever. Just the thought of spending the rest of her life with Nick made Catherine smile like a schoolgirl.

She jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. She had just gotten out of the shower when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and cursed silently. It was Grissom, "What on Earth could he want. It's my day off for pete's sake!" For the briefest of seconds, she thought about ignoring him, but she knew that wouldn't work. He would keep calling until she answered and she would never get any peace.

So against her better judgment, she answered the phone. "Hi Gil. What's up?"

"I need you to help with a 419 at the Tangier's."

Catherine groaned inwardly and said to Grissom, "Can't Sara or Warrick take this one? I'm not feeling very well today."

"They are both busy with other cases. I need you Catherine."

She groaned out loud this time and said, "I can't come in Gil. I meant it when I said that I'm not feeling well."

With that she hung up the phone and muttered, "I'll be damned if he is going to interrupt this wedding."

With that Catherine got ready for her and Nick's big day. Soon the guests started arriving. Finally it was time for them to walk down the aisle. Catherine looked stunning in her wedding gown. Nick was equally handsome. What neither of them realized was that Grissom was standing off in the shadows watching everything.

After the vows were exchanged, Catherine and Nick went to cut the cake. It was then that they noticed their unexpected wedding guest. Catherine's mouth went dry and she felt like she was going to be violently ill. Grissom looked at them and asked, "So, you are sick Catherine?"

Catherine was going to answer that questions, but was suddenly overcome with a major wave of sickness. She ran and left Nick to explain.

"Uh hi Grissom."

"Nick. Care to explain what's going on here?"

"Well, Catherine and I have been a couple for nearly two years now Gris."

It was then that Grissom smiled as he watched Catherine come back to rejoin her new husband. Grissom looked at her and said, "I expect you to be up front with Ecklie."

They both agreed and smiled as they watched him leave. They were truly blessed. They were rich in love and together they could do anything...


End file.
